Kung Fu Panda : Altered Destiny
by SKlord47
Summary: The story is set just after the battle with Shen in KFP 2 , all is going well at the Jade Palace until a mysterious warrior in black comes to inform the Furious Five , Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrior of a new threat that s about to arise , and this time not only China , but the entire world is at stake. (has Tigress x Po and Crane x Viper as well so you guys don t get bored)
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Okay so first of all this is my first story on fanfiction and I´ll try to do my best in writing a good one but to set some things straight : **

**1. since I´m new and i dont know much about fanfiction I´ll slowly learn on the job , so if I do things wrong don´t judge OK? Good. **

**2.I will be working on new chapters as soon as one is released so you won´t have to wait too long**

**3.I am open to all kinds of suggestions , like names , characters , places , etc , etc , however I will make my own plot and story.**

** far the only OC I have is the mysterious warrior in black as you´ve seen in the summary , but there will be a lot more , considering you guys are willing to help.**

**And last but not least :**

** sure to read and review the story and state your opinion about it , be it criticism or improvements.**

**AND NOW...LET THE STORY BEGIN : **

Once upon a time(A/N yeah yeah i know classic start) in Ancient China there was a family known for their compassion and kindness. They have ruled over China for hundreds of years , until the gods decided to play around a bit , well , one of them. You see he divided his power and put it into 5 different scrolls :

The Scroll of Life , which , when read grants the user immortality and instant regeneration ;

The Scroll of Time , which , when read grants the user the ability to travel from one point in time to another , also the ability to control the users age and aging speed ;

The Scroll of Elements , which , when read grants the user the ability to control all 5 elements(fire,water,earth,wind and lightning) thus making them immune to any elemental and/or magic attacks ;

The Scroll of Wisdom , which , when read grants the user knowledge of everything and everyone in this world , as well as the ability to read minds at will ;

and The Scroll of Yin-Yang , which , when read grants the user infinite chi and perfect control over the users mind and body.

For decades these scrolls remained untouched and the gods hoped it would stay that way , however the one god that divided his power grew sick of all the waiting so he decided to let a certain man know all the locations of the scrolls. The man is also known as Taren , an evil psycho that wants to take over everything. It took him a long time but eventualy Taren gathered all of the scrolls and gained all their abilities , went after the royal family that ruled over China and killed all the members. Eventualy the rest of the gods found out and punished Taren for his sins and buried him alive , scattering all of the scrolls across China. As for their fellow god friend , well you can pretty much guess what happened to him. He was banished from the heavens and sealed away into the depths of the earth itself. As time passed on the scrolls were eventualy forgotten. As for China well it kind of broke apart into smaller cities and villages. War still raged on in China and on one fateful night the lives of many people in many villages would be lost , except for one. That child survived merely because he was accidentaly shipped across the sea and was harbored at an unknown land at the time and noone knows what happened to him.(A/N if you haven´t guessed aleady that land is of course Japan) Hundreds of years passed and peace reigned over China and the lives of many were full of happiness and joy. However that wouldn´t last long because the rebel god that was sealed in the earth will soon be released.

**Okay so thats the first chapter(prologue) everybody I honestly hope it all goes well with the story. The other chapters are probably gonna be 3 or 4 times longer. Going for about 50 chapters. So damn excited about everything! Anyways second chapter will be up in 1 or 2 days so just keep calm and read TiPo! XD **

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Arrival

**Ehehe sorry you guys a little bit in the 1st chapter got messed up. Trying to find a way to fix that but ANYWAY I have a new OC called Taren hes gonna be the bad guy (well one of the bad guys), not that you´ve already noticed but whatever...CHAPTER 2 IS UP PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XD THANKS!**

**Chapter 2 : The Arrival**

A week had passed since the defeat of the evil lord Shen and now things are slowly but surely getting back to normal. The five , Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrrior had just returned from Gongmen City due to their much needed assistance in rebuilding the city. Now they have returned to the Jade Palace and went back to training and living their normal lives again. Shifu usualy goes to the Pool of Sacred Tears or the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to meditate. The five and Po went back to training and sparring. On one particular day things are going to change.

„I bet you 50 cookies that Crane will beat Viper!" - Monkey said smiling.

„And I bet you 100 cookies that Viper will kick Crane´s butt." – Mantis said back just staring at the battle.

„Aw come on will you stop being irresponsible and at least act like grown-ups already!" – said a very annoyed Tigress.

The long lasting battle between Crane and Viper seemed to be a stalemate. Either Crane would outmaneuver Viper or she would surprise Crane with a sneak attack. All in all it was a tough decision for Monkey and Mantis.A lot of draws later Viper and Crane went to their fighting stances again and restarted the match. Crane wanted to surprise Viper this time so when Viper charged for a tackle(of course she was luring him into a trap) he flew up and landed behind her ready to tackle her seeing as Viper wanted just that she secretly coiled her ribbon around one of Cranes legs and pulled , he lost his balance and fell with Viper standing on top with her tail tip pointed at Cranes neck.

„Seems I outsmarted you yet again Crane." – Viper said chuckling.

„Only because I didn´t expect that move." – Crane explained shaking his head.

„OH YEAH YOU OWE ME 100 COOKIES MR. APE! HAHA" – said Mantis jumping up from excitement.

„Yeah yeah I´ll get them later Mantis." – sighed Monkey obviously saddened.

„Anyway..." – Crane stopped their talk – „next up Tigress and Po!"

„This will be interesting..." – Viper exclaimed – „at least now it´ll go a lot faster."

Both Tigress and Po stood up and walked to the center of the training their fighting stances Po said grinning –„Oh please , Master Tigress , be gentle."

Tigress smiled „Oh believe me Dragon Warrior , I wont."

Loud cheering and whistling could be heard from the training hall afterwards , so much so that Master Shifu was having trouble he would concentrate some noise would reach his ears they would twitch , and Shifu would be disrupted , again.

After what seemed like a billionth time of trying to concentrate , Shifu had walking back to the palace he caught sight of the sparring out that the sloppy , clumsy panda was indeed course at first Tigress had him pinned down and seemingly unable to move , Po just chuckled and quickly gripped her right foot with both of his legs and twisted her around making her hit the pinning her down for the first time that week(**A/N** **it was Thursday,forgot to mention that**) holding his foot on her stomach he grinned and said – „Victory! OHHH YEAHHH FEEL THE THUNDAHHHHH!" Everybody started congratulating Po on his first win this week and he held his and out for Tigress so she could get back she would just get up by herself but this time she took his hand and he helped her up. „Good job , Dragon Warrior." Tigress said with a tiny smile tugging at her lips. _„He´s actualy improved a lot since last week." _She thought. Right at that moment Shifu entered the training hall and happily said „Congratulations Po for your marvelous maneuver!" – „Thank you , Master Shifu." Po said bowing to his master. „And now as a reward for your victory Dragon Warrior..." – Shifu stalled wondered „_Oh whats it gonna be , whats it gonna be?_" His eyes widening full of expectation and a big smile on his face. – „...you get to make is lunch." – Shifu others started laughing and even Tigress chuckled. „Aw who knew that Master Shifu had a sense of humor after all , eh?" - „Besides I was gonna go and make lunch right now since It´s almost noon." Po said looking at everyone. „I hope you are starving guys!" Mantis had himself known by now „You bet I am Po." Shifu and everyone just sighed in annoyance and Shifu told himself „Over ten times smaller and yet he´s the one with the appetite." Shifu followed everyone into the dining room and waited for lunch they all went their separate went back to the Peach Tree to meditate , Crane and the others started doing separate training , Po went into his room for a little nap , since he thought everyone is gonna train and surprisingly Tigress just went to her room and started thinking for some reason. „Ahhhh what is this 'feeling' I´m getting all of a sudden?" Tigress was wrapping her head around the recent events : right when the sparring match ended she looked straight into his eyes and just... seemed to melt. She felt kind of warm on the inside whenever she was around Po ever since that moment in Gongmen. „_No , Tigress , don´t , It´s just a feeling_." Then she thought about Po a bit more and suddenly she started blushing. „_Why is this happening now!?" _At that time Po was wondering why didn´t she go training like everyone else , so he decided to ask sliding his room door open he stepped out getting closer to her room. As he reached her door he knocked „Uhmmm , Tigress? It´s me Po." - „Oh , Po come in." As soon as she said those words the felling came back to her and she blushed slightly when he entered her room. Thank the gods she had orange fur. „What´s the problem Po , Anything wrong?" – she asked looking at him trying not to be nervous. „Uhhhmmm nothing I was just wondering..." – he stopped briefly dazed by her eyes – „why aren´t you training like everyone else?" She suddenly got more nervous and tried to think for an answer. „Oh... I was just... thinking." - „Just thinking?" – Po seemed to wonder what was on her mind. „What were you thinking about that was suddenly more important than training?" – he asked hoping for an answer. She blushed even more at his question , her heartbeat increased , and for once she thought all of her blood was going to migrate to her face. „W-well I was..." – she got cut off by a sudden yell from the training hall.

„Students!" – It was Shifu , he needed all of them in the training hall , now. „That´s Master Shifu , wonder what he wants now." – „Well you can tell me later right now we need to be somewhere."

„O-okay sure I´ll be right behind you." - „Well right then gotta go." – Po said a little agitated. When both of them entered the training hall they imediately saw a mysterious person wearing nothing but black clothing covering his entire body , except for his all wondered , except for Shifu of course , who that person is and why was he here , and more importantly how did Shifu seem to know him? A ton of questions flew through their heads as Shifu finaly spoke – „Everyone meet an 'old friend' of mine." – „The furious five and the Dragon Warrior..." He bows and continues „...it is an honor to finaly meet you all in person. My name is Raizo and I will be joining the team from now on."

**And there it is everybody chapter 2 hope you all like it so far. In the next chapter we find out exactly who this Raizo person is. So stay tuned for the next chapter! Until then... BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Questions and Answers

**Hello everyone I´m back with yet another chapter and now we get to know this new fellow Raizo a bit better. please read and review!**

**Chapter 3 : Questions and Answers**

_A ton of questions flew through their heads as Shifu finaly spoke – „Everyone meet an 'old friend' of mine." – „The furious five and the Dragon Warrior..." The stranger bows and continues „it is an honor to finaly meet you all in person. My name is Raizo and I will be joining the team from now on."_

The five and the Dragon Warrior bowed and welcomed their new member.

Po was the first one to speak.- „Wait wait , we don´t have any more rooms left. So where is he gonna stay?" - „Oh that wont be necesary Dragon Warrior , I don´t sleep." Everyones eyes widened in surprise. „So is this one a beginner too master?" – Tigress wanted to see his capabilities.

„Oh that´s a big insult to me Master Tigress." – Raizo turned his head to Shifu and he just just turned back to Tigress and suddenly appeared behind her without anyone then kicked her legs , grabbed her collar and pinned her to the ground. „A word of advice Master Tigress , don´t judge people you´ve just met. Get to know them better and then will you be able to speak about them." – He walked back to his original position in front of eyes widened greatly in shock , mouthes agape and just stared at Raizo. „What did you just do?"- Po spoke for everyone else. „I call it the shadow dodge technique. It basicly allows me to move from one shadow to another as long as i am connected to one in the beginning. It´s usualy the most effective at night."

„Awesome!" – Po said , excitedly. „So can you tell us anything about yourself?" Viper added.

„Yeah sure..." – he said looking outside. It was getting dark. "...but not now it´s probably dinner time or something. I´ll answer all your questions tomorrow okay?"

„Good and I´m just gonna go and make dinner now. I´ll tell you guys when it´s ready." – Po said as he walked over to the kitchen. „Yeah you do that Po I´m starving already." - Mantis joked around.

„You and your big appetite Mantis." Viper and everyone else sighed. The five continued training for a little longer and Shifu went to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to meditate before dinner.

„Mind if I join you?" – Raizo asked Shifu who was already meditating. „No , not at all." – At that he sat on the ground and started meditating himself. „So where is Master Oogway?" – Raizo didn´t know that he was gone. „You don´t know? He left a long time ago." – Shifu said saddened a bit.

„Oh." – Raizo was surprised but expected it. „Well at least he did everything he had to do."

Raizo then remembered something. He reached for his bag and pulled out a started playing a song that both of them knew very well. In fact Shifu was surprised at this because he thought it was forgotten a long time ago.**(A/N for this i chose a song called Winds of freedom by Brunuhville go check it out its awesome.) **As he played the song he started remembering his life as a child in training. That was a long time ago. Literally. As he went deeper and deeper into his thoughts he was interrupted by Po – „Dinner is up!" – he yelled. Master Shifu stood up and walked to the dining room.

He stopped and looked at Raizo. – „You coming?" - „Yeah you go ahead I´ll catch up in a minute." With that Shifu went to the dining room. A couple minutes later dinner was served and everyone dug into their bowls of Po´s famous Secret Ingredient Soup. Although Raizo was not at the table.

„Master Shifu , where is Raizo?" – Po asked. „Oh he will be here any moment. And as if on cue Raizo entered the dining room and everyone turned and gasped. He wasn´t wearing his black clothes anymore. Now he was wearing a white elbow length T-shirt with grey training pants. Pretty casual clothing of course but they weren´t gasping because of that , no. They were gasping because his fur matched his clothes completely. Crystal white fur with bright red eyes that seemed to just pop out. Viper finally broke the silence and asked the obvious question. „Who are you really?" He sat down and answered before he started eating „Well my species is really rare and I think I´m the only one left. I´m a frost wolf." At that statement all of their eyes widened and Po said „Impossible. I read about them once in the old scrolls that Master Oogway had and I know they died off hundreds of years ago." – Raizo then turned to Shifu and gave him a look that said 'should I tell them?'. Shifu just nodded. Raizo then returned his gaze to the five and Po and started „Well I can disprove of that but first , I have a question to ask all of you. Has anyone ever heard of 'The legend of the Five Celestial Scrolls'?" **(A/N thanks to AlienHeart1915 for the name Celestial) **„Yes of course we have , It´s like one of the best known legends in China!" – Po said for everyone else. „It is said that one of the gods wanted action and fighting so he turned evil and divided his power into 5 different scrolls so they could be used by other people to cause war and conflict. That eventualy lead to the fall of the royal family of China and the man that had used all of the scrolls was punished and buried alive. The god was then sealed away in the earth forever and the scrolls were scattered across China. Eventualy everyone believed it was impossible to find all of them so they forgot about them." - „Impressive Dragon Warrior." – Raizo was clearly shocked at the knowledge of the legend since it was rarely ever spoken of between families. „Then I presume I can show you this then." He then proceeded into the training hall. Relaxing and closing his eyes he began concentrating his chi. And moments later he was able to summon all of the 5 elements. First of all his hands bursted into flames and then died off , then he formed a water whip and wave , and then he made a stone platform rise up from the ground. Afterwards he created a hurricane from high concentrated wind and electric currents ran through his arms as he finnished his demonstration. Everyone gasped in shock , eyes wider than ever , mouthes agape and stared at Raizo. Only Po managed one word „H-how..." - „Well how about I show you?" Raizo said smiling and grabbed his bag. From it he pulled out 2 scrolls. One was engraved with a sign : **生****(life) **and the other was engraved with 5 signs : **火****(fire) , ****水****(water) , ****地****(earth) , ****凮****(wind) and ****霆****(lightning). **As realization hit all of the five as well as Shifu they managed to just stare at the two scrolls then at Raizo. Po was dumbstruck „No way. I-it can´t be possible!" he tried to deny what he was seeing before him. „Oh but it is very possible." Raizo countered smiling. „Well I guess that explains why you are a frost wolf then." – Shifu added. „But what I don´t understand is why are you still this old , you look like you are just slghtly older than the furious five." - „Ehehe well that´s another story , I´ll tell you guys tomorrow now go to sleep it´s late." With that everyone went to their rooms and quickly fell asleep. Raizo went outside and rested on the palace rooftop staring at the moon. „I´ll have to tell them about him sooner or later."

**And there it is people chapter 3 hope you like it so far. In the next one Raizo warns them about an old enemy. Please R&R THANKS Until next time... BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Warning and Preparations

**Hello everyone in this chapter we discover hidden secrets of Raizo , a new love , as well as information on a future threat so please , Read and Review XD**

**Chapter 4 : Warning**

The next morning we find Raizo meditating on top of a stone platform. He considered meditating some more because it was only 5 a.m. in the morning and they get up at 7. However a certain panda has suddenly awoken first for a well deserved 'snack'. Raizo noticed Po but didn´t move. As Po thought he could sneak past Raizo he slowly tiptoed across the training hall. He thought since Raizo´s back was turned towards Po that he would be able to pass him. But as soon as he was half way across Raizo surprised him. „Good morning , Dragon Warrior." – Po was startled and slightly jumped at his sudden greeting. „Good Morning to you too Raizo and please , call me Po , I hate formalities." - „Okay , whatever you say. Po." – Raizo slowly jumped off the platform , and when he was off , it instantly dissolved into dust. „So , what are you doing up so early hmmmm?" – he asked Po. „Well I thought I´d get myself a little snack and then make breakfast for everyone." - „Oh , okay then. Well if you need help just ask." Then Raizo walked outside for some fresh air. He had been meditating all the time Po was done 'snacking' and making breakfast he went out to the Peach Tree to meditate a bit himself. However he noticed that something , or should I say some'one' was missing.

„Hey Raizo , do you know where Master Shifu is?!" - „I´m right here , Po." – Shifu suddenly said right behind the panda scaring him a bit. „Oh , Master Shifu , I-I didn´t see you." – Shifu just sat down next to Po saying nothing. Some time later it was almost 7 and Shifu decided to greet his students. Tigress was already up waiting for the gong , Viper , Crane , Monkey and Mantis were all just waking up. Tigress has been thinking all night about something. „I don´t know if I should just tell him or not. He would probably turn me down , because let´s face it who would love an emotionless monster like me that doesn´t even feel pain." – Putting her head in her hands she felt a couple tears flow as well. But what she didn´t know was that Po was having similar issues. „How much longer can I be a coward? I can´t even look at her without stuttering and turning red." - „You know what , I´ll just tell him and hope for the best. Yeah that´s what I´ll do." Having said that Tigress walked out of her room and over to Po´s room. She knocked a couple times and asked „Po? Po you awake?" – No sound. „_He must still be asleep." _she thought. She gently slid his room door open and looked inside. Empty. She began to wonder where he could´ve gone to. „If you are looking for Po he´s at the Peach Tree meditating." – Raizo said leaning against te hallway wall. She hadn´t noticed him and jumped when she heard him talk. „Geez Raizo stop scaring people like that. But thanks I´ll go talk to him then."

„Okay , sure you do that." Raizo wondered why she needed to talk to Po all of a sudden. And then it hit him. _„Oh she is soooo falling for him." _He thought with a smile forming on his face. Tigress exited the palace and saw Po at the Peach Tree meditating peacefully. _„Okay it´s now or never Tigress you can do it." _She thought as she approached. She was just a few steps away from him now.

„Uh , P-Po can we , you know , t-talk?" She asked fighting off the blush that was forming and tried to mask her shyness as much as possible. „Hm? Oh Tigress it´s you. Yeah of course we can talk." Said Po now turning his attention to Tigress. She sat down right next to him which made both of them blush. „Something bothering you Tigress?" he asked trying to fight off the blush as well.

„Uhmm y-yes say Po how would you go about telling someone that..." She tried to continue but got lost in his eyes instead. Po waved his hand in front of her to get her attention. „Tigress? Tigress , you there?" - She finally snapped out of her trance. „Huh? Oh Po sorry about that." She blushed so much that you could actually see it through her fur. „No problem , Tigress. Anyways , you were saying?"

„Wha- oh right yeah where was I , um... h-how would you tell someone that you , y-you know , love them?" He was surprised by her question but also a bit sad. _„Great she already fell in love with someone. Oh well as long as that makes her happy." _he thought. „Well let´s see if I were you I would just straight up say it." - „B-but he´s a friend and I´m afraid that I´d ruin our friendship if I just said it." - „Tigress..." – Now he was blushing more. „...if he really is your friend he wouldn´t mind. If you were , hypothetically , in love with me I wouldn´t mind." - She was shocked at his response. "Y-you wouldn´t?" – "No , not at all."

"Well that´s great because I…" She slowly took his hand with hers "I… I love you , Po." She was now blushing so much she thought she was going to pass out. _"D-did I just hear what I think I heard?"_

"C-come again?" Po was trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"I mean if you don´t feel the same about me I understand. But just so you know." She was a bit sad now.

"Don´t feel the same wha- , Tigress I´ve been in love with you ever since Master Oogway first announced the members of the Furious Five. I just didn´t think you could ever love me back because look at me. I´m just a big fat panda." – Tigress was shocked at what he just said. She put her paw on his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips , tears of joy flowing freely down her face. Po´s eyes widened in shock but soon he melted into the kiss. After what seemed like years they broke the kiss for some much needed air. She then looked straight into his eyes. "Po , you´re not fat , and besides I find that… cute. I love you Po and I honestly don´t care what you look like." Po couldn´t speak. He was at a loss for words. He wiped her tears with his thumb then just leaned in and kissed her , but this time it was more passionate. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck as they melted into the kiss. They didn´t know that two pairs of eyes were watching the newly formed couple. One pair belonged to Raizo and the other to Shifu. Raizo thought to himself with a smile on his face "I knew they would come together eventually." Shifu just stared at the couple happy that his daughter finally found someone to love. Both of them returned to the palace to check on the rest of the five.

"Now there is a problem though." Po started "We can´t keep this a secret for too long. And how are we going to tell Shifu if he doesn´t find out himself. If he does I´m dead."

"How do you know he will kill you if he finds out?" – Tigress countered his statement "He might be happy for me , who knows. Now come on It´s almost lunch time let´s go." – Tigress helped Po stand up and they walked to the palace hand in hand.

"Should I tell them Shifu?" – Raizo wanted to inform the rest of the five about the situation.

"No , you won´t. I will." – As they reached the training hall Shifu called the five "Students I have some good news." – Monkey , Crane , Viper and Mantis all gathered in front of Shifu.

"What is it Master? Are we getting a day off?" – Monkey asked with hope in his eyes.

"No this doesn´t concern training. It´s about Tigress." – Shifu said as a tiny smile crept upon his face.

"What about her Master?" – Viper asked wondering.

"I believe she has found love after all this time." – As soon as Shifu said that their eyes widened.

"But don´t say anything to her yet." – He wanted to tell her that he was happy for her first.

"Is she with Po?" – Viper asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes she is Viper." – his ears twitched as the two approached the palace. "Now pretend you don´t know anything. They´re coming."

As soon as they entered Raizo attempted to take all their attention. "So , now that we are all here I have something important to discuss with all of you." – He was interrupted as Mantis´ stomach suddenly growled. Po responded "Okay we will talk later we don´t want good old Mantis to die from starvation now do we?" – Soon everyone was laughing at Mantis , even Tigress laughed. Mantis just shrugged and replied "Well you can´t blame me for having an appetite." They all soon entered the dining room to wait for lunch. Po was in a very good mood so he decided to make his secret ingredient soup for everyone. When he was done he served everyone and they all dug into their bowls. Even Raizo tried the soup and was blown by the taste and smell. "Wow , Po you have got to give me the recipe for this thing."

"What for Raizo you can´t cook. Can you?" – Po wondered

"Okay wait right here I´ll be right back." – He then left to grab his bag and pulled out a book.(yes they have books in Japan)He went back inside and presented Po with his own recipe book. Po was shocked at the size of it. It must´ve had over 500 pages or something. He placed the book on the table and said "1674 recipes. Memorize these and you are a professional chef." Po was dumbfounded "W-wow , that many recipes huh." – "Yeah."

"You can have it I already memorized all of them." – Raizo said giving the book to Po.

"Wow gee thanks I´ll look at it later." – he put it aside on the kitchen table.

After a bunch of jokes and pranks lunch was over and they all relaxed.

"Now I said I´d have something important to discuss with you guys."

"Okay then shoot." Po said.

"Alright , first of all does anyone know what the rebel god´s name is?" – he was met with a silence.

"So I guess that´s a no. Okay well his name is Kar-Len and he was the one sealed within the earth if you remember." Everyone just nodded. "Good so here´s the thing , the seal that keeps him underground is perfect but it´s starting to… weaken." Everyone´s eyes widened and they gasped.

"So does that mean-" Po started but was cut off by Raizo "Yes it means that he is coming back for his scrolls and as far as I know , I have two scrolls and I will go hunting for the rest but what bothers me is that the time of his arrival is still undefined because the seal takes a random amount of time to completely break." – Everyone looked at each other then back at Raizo. "And if he gets his hands on all of them…" he thought about the possibility and shuddered "…he will no doubt destroy everything. But that´s why I´m here as well. I will prepare everyone for the upcoming war. Either that or we go scroll hunting."

"And how is it that you will prepare us for the war?" – Viper said not really believing him.

"I have my ways. First I will divide the elements for each of you , then you will train to master the control over your element since the transfer isn´t going to be complete. Then I will personally link my chi with all of yours to make sure that none of you dies in battle."

"And how do you plan on keeping us alive?" – Po stated having hope in what he will do.

"That´s simple. Since I used the Scroll of Life on myself my chi will instantly heal anything it touches so you will always be safe. As for the elements well I thought about it and I came up with this :

Tigress , you will get the element of fire , considering you are always ready to fight.

Viper , you will get the element of earth purely because speed and defense are two crucial stats in a war.

Crane , you will get the element of wind because you already have the power to control it as I´ve seen and you will be good for quick long range scouting and crowd control.

Monkey , you will get the element of water because we will always need time when dealing with pressure and wounds.

And Mantis , you will get the element of lightning because your acupuncture skill mixed with electric shock attacks makes a pretty sweet assassination combo , perfect for infiltrations and spying."

"And what about me?" – Po asked sad that he seemed to forget about him.

"Ah but you , Po , you will get a combo element. One that I´ve created myself. You will get the element of light , because with it you will be able to not only support everyone , but also heal other people with whom I will not have connected my chi."

"Awesome!" – Po was clearly excited about everything.

"Okay I believe that is all , you may return to your training now." – Shifu finished the conversation.

"Yes Master!" The five and Po shouted and returned to their duties.

**And there it is chapter 4 damn I wasted so much time on this. Thought I´d surprise you with a longer chapter. Anyway already working on chapter 5 it should be done by tomorrow afternoon since I´ve got pneumonia (twice this year) so I will be staying at home all week.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Broken Bonds

**Hello again everyone in this chapter we dig deeper into Raizo´s past and discover more secrets.**

**A lot of new characters YAY! **

**Anyways please READ AND REVIEW THANKS**

**Chapter 5 : Broken Bonds**

"_Awesome!" – Po was clearly excited about everything._

"_Okay I believe that is all , you may return to your training now." – Shifu finished the conversation._

"_Yes Master!" The five and Po shouted and returned to their duties._

Raizo returned to meditating right outside the palace entrance. Everybody was training individually today. For some reason he kept sensing something , like it was pulling on him. Not a moment later his eyes widen as he remembers who he sensed. Narrowing his eyes in anger and expectation he then sensed the same thing just behind him in the training hall. It was coming for Po. Closing his eyes he relaxed , using the shadow dodge technique he appeared behind Po just in time to pull him away and drawing his sword he leaned it against the intruders neck. Giving the new intruder a glance he grins. Looking down he sees the intruder´s sword pointed at his gut. Everyone just stared at the two in shock and awe. Suddenly Raizo pulled away his sword and sheathed it moving the intruders sword away in the process. Motioning everyone to stay put he walked a circle around the intruder. He was wearing the complete opposite of Raizo , he wore black clothing covering his entire body except for the eyes. And Raizo wore white clothing that covered his body from the neck downwards , since he decided not to wear the mask anymore. Giving the intruder one final glance Raizo said – "So you finally decided to show up…" They suddenly shook hands "…brother." Everyone was frozen stiff. _"Brother?!" _Everyone thought. "It has been a long time hasn´t it , Raizo?" said his brother. "But I´m afraid I don´t have much time on my hands." – "And why is that?" Raizo wondered.

"Because I- , oh why don´t I just show you then." Ripping his right arm sleeve off he showed Raizo the strange symbol on his shoulder. Raizo´s eyes widened as the realization hit him. "N-no… he can do that already?! At this rate…we wont be able to find all the scrolls in time." – "Whoa , don't lose hope yet Raizo , here take this." He pulled out a scroll from his back pocket. Raizo wondered what it was and opened it. Eyes wide he looked at his brother then at the scroll again.

"_What , what is going on?!"_ – Po asked in a whisper. He instantly got shushed.

Raizo couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him , was the map that revealed the locations of the remaining celestial scrolls. "S-seriously? How , and where?" he wanted answers.

"I stole it from 'his' lair when I had the chance. After all he had to drag me in there so he could give me this-this curse." Said his brother gripping his right shoulder in pain. "I don't think I´ll be able to hold on any longer. You know what to do , Raizo-GAHHHH!"The curse was slowly eating away his sanity and strength. He held his head in his hands as his right eye turned a dark purple color. "I guess this is it for me. Until we meet again , brother." – Before Raizo could do anything , he disappeared into the shadows before his left eye turned purple. Raizo just stood there , the map still in his hands. Then he suddenly knelt down and he knew , then and there that he had lost his brother to the corruption. And what´s worse , the unbreakable bond was now shattered into bits. He knew he couldn't sense his brother´s presence anymore. He slowly stood up remembering the time he spent with his brother at the Azuni temple , and the day the bond was made.

_**Flashback :**_

"_Raizo , Shin! Come my children!"- as soon as he said those words they both appeared in front of him. _

"_Yes , sensei?" – they both answered at the same time._

"_It is time." – At this statement both Raizo´s and Shin´s eyes widened. They were both given a dagger and a scroll. They both cut a straight line through their right paw with the dagger and at the same time recited a piece of the Blood Oath from the scroll. -"Shi ha anata no shimobe ni nari masu seikatsuanata no tanjouseki piasu kende no shoutotsumade warewareha eien ni jikan de mippuu sa re masu."-_

_With that done they connected their wounds together and both of them healed , leaving a scar where they used to be. "No matter where you are , you will always know where your brother is."_

_And with that the Blood Oath was complete and the bond was sealed. They were now blood brothers , and nothing could separate them._

_**End of flashback**_

He then turned around , gave the map to Po and said "We leave in a week. Get as much training and rest as you can. Because we are NOT coming back home until we get the three remaining scrolls."

He then exited the palace and went to the Peach Tree to meditate and clear his mind. A little while later training was over and the five and Po all ran over to Raizo.

"Okay , can anyone tell me what just happened back there? And who was that guy?" – Po was confused.

"That guy , Po , was my older brother. His name is Shin. When I was first introduced into the Azuni clan I was greeted by my sensei , Kyora , and older brother , Shin , who was previously adopted by Kyora. At first we weren't that close , me and my brother , but as time passed on , we eventually created a bond , and the Blood Oath only made that bond stronger. And the only thing that could ever sever that bond was the corruption curse. And even then it wouldn't be destroyed completely."

"Okay I get it now. And who is 'him'?" – the panda continued to interrogate.

"'He' is the one that obtained all of the scrolls once. You might know him as Taren ,and he seems to be back. You see when the gods punished him they forgot to rid him of his abilities , so he just layed there in his grave collecting chi. Once he had enough he used it to start reviving himself. His plan now is to gather an army using the corruption curse to get all the 5 scrolls , and then combine them."

"They can be combined?!"- Po was now more than confused.

"Yes , and the result is a scroll that allows the user to become a god himself , The Scroll of Divinity. With it , Taren plans on taking down every god that exists and shape the earth in his own liking."

"This sounds worse and worse by the minute." – Tigress was now the one to speak.

"Yes , yes it does , because if he is able to imprint the curse on people now , Kar-Len will be released in less than four months."

"That's nearly enough time!" – Po was now very worried.

"That's what I thought too , until Shin gave me the map. It will tell us where the rest of the scrolls are located. By the look of it , it will only take us a little longer than two weeks to get all the scrolls. And that's more than enough time to me."

"_Don't you worry , brother. I will find you , and I will bring you back , I promise."_

**And there we go another chapter done , and it didn't even take that long. XD (of course it didn´t cuz it´s short duh)**

**ANYWAY… What´s this secret sixth scroll all about? Find out in Chapter 6 : Forgotten Past.**

**And for those that don´t know the piece from the Blood Oath is roughly translated to : **

**'Death will be your servant and life will be your birthstone , until our swords clash and pierce , we will forever be sealed in time.'**

**Anyways please READ AND REVIEW (AGAIN) THANKS**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Forgoten Past

**Hello everyone here´s another chapter. I figured that the first bunch of chapters are going to be introductory chapters to explain the things that confuse you or leave your brain processing so much that it hurts. Anyway I think this is the final introductory chapter for now , the real challenges will be the next dozen or so chapters because I´ll need to pay attention to what happens first. **

**Anyways I already have a ton of ideas about this story. But at this rate I figured I won't have enough content to even get 30 chapters done. But hey I´m only starting so I still have much to learn.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6 : Forgotten Past**

Three days have passed since the sudden appearance of Raizo´s brother and things are slowly going according to plan. Everyone was resting and relaxing today since the plan was to train one day and rest the other day. It was now lunch time and Po was still trying to understand everything that happened a few days ago. So Raizo wanted to explain as much as he could , but even he didn't know everything. With everyone now at the table eating lunch he started up a conversation.

"So , are you still confused about everything that happened Po?" – he wanted to make sure everyone was ready to know.

"You didn't tell us they could be combined!" – Everyone nodded in agreement to Po´s statement."

"Well I was planning on leaving that part out until it was time to tell you everything , and now is the time so…" – he stalled a bit here "…I figured I would tell you now."

"Okay then tell us everything." – the five and Po all said in unison which further convinced Raizo.

"Okay I will start with an ancient story about a connection between gods and mortals. My sensei used to tell me and my brother this story when we were kids. It goes something like this :

'Thousands of years ago when the gods were , with the help of the mortals , forging the earth. You know as in creating ancient civilizations and making the earth a better place to live in. But the world was yet not at peace with itself because there was always someone that wanted to take everything for himself. That eventually led to a child which was scarred for life at the sight of his dead family lying in a pool of their own blood. He was horrified beyond recognition as his soul was slowly ripped apart. He fled his village and roamed the earth believing that it could never be at peace. He could never again feel anything else but pain and anger. Any emotion other than that was forgotten. He wanted to stop all of it , all of the conflict and sorrow in the world. That man´s name was Kar-Len. With the gods overhearing his mind´s thoughts they gave him a chance to stop the wars. But what they didn't know is that deep inside he still yearned for fighting and conflict himself and that feeling started to surface right after his family´s death. They then made a scroll which was capable of turning a mortal into a god , but it could only be used once , after which it disintegrates. He slowly started to 'cleanse' the world of the pain and conflict. He thought everything would be fine now but he was wrong. For what he had done only worsened the pain and further encouraged war. Then he decided that as long as there is love in this world , there could never be peace. As long as there was someone you had to protect , there would always be someone that wanted to take that away from you. So he thought that , if he couldn't do it , then he would gift his power to a single mortal that would find a way to stop all of this forever. Although he never fully trusted the mortals , he was sure that they would stop war and pain. However his urge and need for conflict and battles had fogged his mind and made him forget everything he had and everything he was as a mortal. He then created the five Celestial Scrolls as a means of transferring his power to mortals. He also secretly knew that if this went too far then he implemented an ancient spell on each of the scrolls so that when it was time they could be combined and make the same scroll that he used to become a god so that he could be stopped. When he gave Taren the scrolls he didn't tell him that they could be combined , purely because his soul was still not completely destroyed and he knew in his heart that Taren wasn't going to fix anything , but his anger and lust for battle was too strong so he just let him do what he so wanted. By the time China was almost completely destroyed , his anger overtook him completely. Taren was able to forge a curse with the help of the scrolls that would cloud one's mind and technically make them Taren's servants. The gods saw this and punished both Taren and Kar-Len before they could do any more damage to the earth. But they forgot to rid Taren of his abilities that the scrolls gave him , and since the only one that can destroy the scrolls was the one that created them in the first place , the gods then decided to scatter the scrolls around China in hopes that no one would come to find the scrolls again." – Everyone needed a moment to process what he just said.

"S-so Kar-Len was actually a-a mortal?" – Tigress asked holding Po´s hand.

"Yes , but his memory of the time as a mortal was erased due to his rage and lust for war."

"And wouldn't Taren be doing a good thing by stopping Kar-Len?" – Crane wanted to join in on the talk.

"In a way , yes , but he also wants to destroy every other god and that wouldn't be good."

"No , not at all." – Po added scratching the back of his head.

"Okay since you know everything now , I figured it would be time to prepare you for the adventure."

"What adventure?" – Mantis actually forgot about it.

"We are going to find the rest of the scrolls remember?" – Viper said smacking him on the head.

"Ohhh okay-OW! I know now." – In the meantime Raizo prepared everything for the transfer.

"Okay all set. Now I will need everyone except Shifu to step forward. Everyone did just that.

Raizo then created a ball of chi. "Okay I hope you don't mind but I will need some of your chi for this to work."

"Go ahead we don't mind." – Tigress said.

"Okay i´ll need you to close your eyes and relax , you might feel weak for a bit but that's necessary."

They nodded and did as he said. Then he slowly started to extract their chi and put it in his ball of chi. When he was done separated the ball into 6 different pieces. Each glowing a different color , red , blue , brown , white , yellow , and orange. He then pushed the balls of chi into each of their bodies. It was finally over and he told them to open their eyes.

"Now the elements are imbedded into your soul and chi. Now go and train , you will need to perfect the connection between your chi and element since it wasn't a complete transfer. Po! Your turn!" Everyone went into the training hall to test their new elements.

"In four days we will start our journey to collect the rest of the scrolls. Until then hone your skills." Raizo said to himself quietly looking at the five and Po training. He then went to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to clear his mind and meditate. Shifu was there too.

"So , how did it go?" – He asked Raizo.

"It is complete , now they need to strengthen their bond between their chi and element. However the training hall is not a very suitable place to train like that don't you think Shifu?" –Raizo asked.

Shifu knew what he meant and nodded. "I will prepare their designated training grounds tomorrow."

"Good. Now we wait."- Shifu and Raizo continued their meditation and thought about how the trip would go.

**And this is it everyone! This is the final introductory chapter. In the next one we will begin the journey for the remaining three scrolls. Stay tuned for chapter 7 : Ready , Set , Hunt! **

**Until then please READ AND REVIEW**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Ready , Set , Hunt!

**Hello I am back again with the first chapter (of many) that will mark the beginning of an adventure that will change everyone´s lives. This part will last for about 10 chapters and will uncover some more things about everyone. **

**Chapter 7 : Ready , Set , Hunt!**

Today was the day. It was 7 in the morning and everybody was ready to go. Raizo had made a barrier that would protect the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace until they return the night before. Everyone trained well but their link wasn't perfect just yet. Shifu decided to stay in case a threat did arrive to the valley.

"Aren´t you guys excited because I am!" – Po was trying to calm down but failed every time.

"Well now that you mention it yeah I kind of am excited." – Tigress added.

"Okay is everyone ready?!" – Raizo was clearly eager to get on with the journey.

"Yes!" – Everyone said at the same time. They were all wearing backpacks full of supplies.

"Wait I´ve got to say goodbye to my dad I´ll see you guys at the valley entrance!" – Po then hurried down the 1000 steps to find his father. Raizo double checked everything and said "Well , I believe we are set. Goodbye Shifu hope we get back home in one piece!" – Everyone turned to Raizo with a glare. "What? Can´t I joke too?" – Everyone just continued to stare at him.

"Aaanywayyyy…" - he said freaked out a bit "…we should get going don't you think?"

"Right. Well see you in two weeks Master." – Tigress said turning to leave.

"Good luck , my students." – Shifu said meditating at the Hall of Warriors.

"_Oh we are going to need it."-_ Raizo thought to himself. Everyone left the palace and walked down the 1000 steps.

"So , Raizo , where´s the first scroll at?" – Crane asked.

"I´ll tell you once we meet up with Po at the entrance." – Raizo said looking in the direction of the noodle shop Po´s dad owned.

Po must´ve told everyone about their adventure because as soon as they reached the bottom they were greeted by the entire valley cheering and wishing them good luck. As they went through the crowd (with much effort) they reached the valley entrance. Po was there with a smile waiting for them.

"Okay guys I´m ready let´s go!" – Po said leaving the valley but was instantly hit by the barrier and got dazed since it shocked anyone that touched it. He was about to fall on his back but Tigress ran over and caught him.

"You alright Po?" – Tigress said with a tone of worry in her words.

"Y-yeah I´m fine." – As he stood up Tigress turned to Raizo "You could've at least told him."

"Well excuse me it´s not my fault that he's all pumped up. Anyway let's see…" – he said looking at the map his brother gave him. "…according to this the nearest scroll is… somewhere in the Forest of Death." – Everyone just looked at him.

"B-but that's a two day walk from here."- Po said

"Well then we better hurry right?" – Raizo added

He then stepped in front of everyone and held his paw out. It immediately reacted to the barrier and it appeared in a yellow colored outline around the entire valley. He pressed his paw against the barrier and a door shaped hole was cut out. He turned around and asked for the final time "You guys ready?!" – he was instantly greeted by the words "Yes!" and "Of course!" .

"Then let the journey begin!" – they walked out of the barrier and it instantly sealed the hole and seemed to disappear. Tigress took Po´s hand as they walked into the distance.

"Tigress , not in front of everyone!" – Po said quietly a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Aw why not Po they need to know some day right?" – Tigress teased him. At that moment Mantis hopped on the pandas shoulder and said "Well we kind of already know so no use in hiding it anymore." Po´s eyes widened in shock "Y-you know already!? How?" –Po was freaked out.

"Does Shifu know?" – Tigress added as freaked out as Po.

"Well you see…" Viper joined the conversation "… he was the one that told us actually." – she said grinning.

"W-what!? Oh I am so dead!" – Po said fearing for his life.

"Not exactly , he was actually smiling when he told us that you were , you know… together. So I assume he´s happy for you two." – Mantis said hopping off of Po´s shoulder.

"He was?" – both Po and Tigress said at the same time.

"Well in that case…" Tigress said with a smile on her face. She leaned over to Po and kissed him. He blushed and soon melted and deepened the kiss.

"Aw look at that." Viper said smiling "Aren´t they cute together?" – Everyone just nodded in agreement. They pulled away from the kiss and blushed.

"Well how about some music to pass the time?" – Raizo asked

"Wait you can play music?" – Po asked not believing him. He just nodded , pulled his flute out and asked "Didn't you hear me play back when I arrived at the palace?"

"We thought that was Shifu since he always carries his flute with him."

"Well now you know." – Raizo then started to play one of his childhood songs. **(A/N for this I chose the song Ancient Storm by Adrian von Ziegler. Go check it out its awesome.) **As soon as he started to play it they all gasped at the new face of Raizo. There was a lot they didn't know about him. As he played their minds went to the past events that occurred , from Tai Lung to Shen. Those were hard times but that was the past now.

"Wow he´s really good." – Po said amazed. Everyone just nodded. By now he was done so he decided to play the song he played with Shifu when he arrived at the palace.**(A/N again the song is called Winds of Freedom by Brunuhville and is also cool go listen to it.)** Everyone recognized the song as it was the same song that they heard back at the palace.

"So he did play it." – Po didn't believe him until now. Everyone was stunned at his performance. Everyone was stunned at his performance. He was soon over and asked "So , how did I do?"

"That… was… AWESOME!" – Po shouted excitedly.

"Who taught you this?" – Tigress asked

"Well , sensei´s wife used to teach me and my brother how to play and sing. And yes I can sing too."

Everyone's eyes widened. "She also taught us how to cook and dance."

"Man you are so nice all of a sudden Raizo what happened to all that ninja stuff and warrior demeanor?" – Mantis asked

"Well…" he started appearing behind Po and Tigress putting his arms on their shoulders "…these two made me believe that love still existed and well , I listened to my heart for once." Po and Tigress looked at each other blushing with smiles on their faces.

"Oh bummer…" – Crane said annoyed. Everyone turned to Crane and saw a bunch of bandits heading their way.

"Aw come on I thought we were safe until we reach the forest of death at least. Whatever." – Raizo said getting closer to the bandits. "You guys go on ahead you will need all the strength you can get , I´ll take care of these." – Everyone looked at Raizo and stopped in their tracks. Using the shadow dodge technique he quickly appeared behind the bandits and hit the back of their necks so all of them just fell unconscious. "Heh. Easy as that." – Raizo said walking back to the group. They just stared at him.

"Come on what are you waiting for we don't have all day." Raizo said looking at them. They immediately snapped back to reality and continued walking.

**And that marks the end of chapter 7! Already working on chapter 8 so I´m very busy. In the next chapter we discover another couple on the way , so stay tuned for Chapter 8 : A new love**

**Be sure to read and review , THANKS!**

**Until next time… BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8 : A new love

**Hello everyone I´m back with a new chapter! In this one we discover a new love. Hope it all goes well! Anyway… I decided to post one chapter every 1 or 2 days at least because I have to think the chapter through and then write it down.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 8 : A new love**

"_Aw come on I thought we were safe until we reach the forest of death at least. Whatever." – Raizo said getting closer to the bandits. "You guys go on ahead you will need all the strength you can get , I´ll take care of these." – Everyone looked at Raizo and stopped in their tracks. Using the shadow dodge technique he quickly appeared behind the bandits and hit the back of their necks so all of them just fell unconscious. "Heh. Easy as that." – Raizo said walking back to the group. They just stared at him._

"_Come on what are you waiting for we don't have all day." Raizo said looking at them. They immediately snapped back to reality and continued walking._

It was now nearing nighttime and they weren't even half way to the forest of death yet , but Raizo did notice some woods with river plains in the middle so he decided they would set camp there for the night.

"Okay guys I believe that was enough walking for one day. Don't you think?" – Everyone just sighed and stopped dead in their tracks and plopped down on the ground with exhaustion.

"_And you call yourselves kung fu warriors." _Raizo thought to himself glancing at the group.

"Well then I guess I´ll just carry you over to the woods myself then." – Raizo said sarcastically and lifted everyone up using stone platforms and carried all of them to the plains in the center.

"You can relax a bit and then we will set up camp here for the rest of the night."

Half an hour later all the tents were set up and everyone was now eating dinner together around a fire that Po and Tigress set up.

"So I was thinking earlier today , how do we actually defeat a god like Kar-Len?" – Po asked.

"Well I guess you would have to become one yourself and kill him that way." – Raizo explained.

"_There is another way , Raizo." _A strange voice now spoke in his head and he thought his mind was playing tricks on him so he just shrugged it off.

"Oh so I guess that's why we are going after the three remaining scrolls then." – Tigress got to the point.

"Yes that's exactly why."

"So wait…" Po started "…back at the palace when you gave us these new elements , why didn't you just use the scroll again?"

"Well if I did then we´d have to wait another hundred years before we could use it again."

"H-hundred years?! Wow that long."

"Yeah. U-um Tigress can I talk to you for a moment , please?" – Raizo had a plan that would test Po.

"Okay , sure." She said as she walked over to him. He then whispered something in her ear and she grinned.

"Are you sure it´ll work?" – she asked with a tone of excitement in her voice. Po just stared at the two not suspecting a thing.

"Oh I´m positive it will work." He confirmed.

"Okay then it´s settled." She said as she walked back to her spot and sat down. (her spot was right next to Po by the way)

"So what was that all about?" – Po asked her.

"Oh nothing , he just asked me about my training that's all." She tried to lie but Po wasn't that stupid.

"And why didn't he just ask you normally instead of whispering it to you?" he wanted to know the real reason. She knew he wouldn't stop until she told him so she tried another tactic.

"And why do you have to butt in on other people´s business huh?" – she asked with a tone of agitation and annoyance in her voice. Her trick had worked.

"Okay , okay geez you don't have to get fired up over one question I was just curious that's all." – he was a little scared at this point. She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It´s okay Po I forgive you."

They continued to talk and laugh at the jokes Po would sometimes bring up. Before they knew it it was almost midnight.

"Okay it´s getting pretty late so you should probably go to sleep now. I´ll just go to the river and meditate for the rest of the night." – That said everyone went to their tents while Po stayed back to put the fire out and clean things up from dinner. Soon he as well entered his tent and fell asleep relatively quickly. Tigress was awake thinking about the plan Raizo had to test Po.

"I wonder how that will go." She said quietly to herself. Then Viper suddenly appeared in front of her tent.

"Tigress , hey can I come in?" – she had something personal to discuss with her.

"Yeah , sure come in Viper." – she then opened her tent so Viper could enter. As soon as she did Tigress asked "So what´s on your mind now?"

"Crane." – she mumbled looking down blushing at the thought of him.

"Come again?" – Tigress didn't hear her well that time.

"I-it´s Crane , he´s… on my mind." – she said louder blushing more. Tigress gasped at the surprise.

"Y-you mean you-" – Tigress started but was cut off by Viper.

"Yes , Tigress , I do love him. I have for the past couple months actually but now I feel like I can tell him. But at the same time I can´t because , what if he rejects me and never wants to talk to me again? I don't want to ruin our friendship because of that." – She was now a bit sad. Tigress knew the felling all too well.

"Viper , let me tell you something that Po told me back at the palace. If he is your friend then he wouldn't dare ruin your friendship and what´s more important he wouldn't dare reject you because you confessed." – She tried to reassure Viper that everything would be fine. "And besides , I think Crane likes you too." – she said smiling.

"Heh , I wish." Viper said with a sigh.

"Look , just get out there and tell Crane. What´s the worst that could happen?"

With that Viper swallowed her pride and said "Okay I´ll do it."

"That's the Viper I know. Now go and hope he is still awake." She then left the tent and slithered over to Crane´s tent. Little did they know Crane was having the same problem as well.

"I don't know should I tell her now , I mean of course I know I mastered confidence so I should be able to but at the same time , I don't know I don't want to ruin everything we did so far because I have a crush on her." Crane was fighting the urge to tell her and just gave up. "Ah you know what I´ll just go and tell her , I mean what´s the worst that could happen , right?" he said to himself when he was just about to exit his tent he saw Viper slithering over to… his tent? _"Okay here it is Crane your only chance don't blow it." _He thought as she got closer to him. _"Okay Viper here´s your chance seems he is still awake , you have to tell him now." _She was apparently thinking the same thing.

When they were close enough to each other they both opened their mouths as to say something but quickly shut them.

"I have to tell you something." – they both said at the same time. They both blushed at this and Viper spoke.

"Okay then you first."

"U-um o-okay so… " He swallowed his pride and started talking "Here´s the thing , ever since I first saw you at the palace when I was accepted , I thought you were kind of cute. And over the years I watched you become more and more beautiful , and now that I´ve come to figure out that there was more to you then just your looks I realized something." Viper soon realized what he was going to say but kept her cool.

"What I´m saying is…" – he tried to say it but just didn't have the strength to say it.

"What I´m trying to say is I-I…" – Viper just smiled at him and encouraged him.

"Oh just say it already!" – she said teasingly.

"I-I love you , Viper." He looked down blushing and ready to be slapped in the face but instead he saw her curl up around his body. She then kissed his beak.

"Well that's fine with me because you know , I-I love you too , Crane." She said now blushing a deep red.

"Y-you do?" his eyes widened. She nodded. He didn't expect her to say that but he was glad she did.

They didn't know that Raizo was lying on a branch of a tree right next to Crane´s tent so he heard everything they said. _"Things just get better and better around here."_ He thought to himself , closed his eyes and smiled.

**And there it is people chapter 8 , hope you all like the story so far , and don't worry the epic fights and all that will come , I just have to know how and where to put them. There will be an awesome fight by the end of this part though.(there I told you a secret you happey?(that grammar fail was intentional so don't correct me))**

**ANYWAYS… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME… BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Training paid off

**Hello everyone I´m back with another chapter. The group is getting closer and closer to the first scroll. I had some family and health problems so I wasn't able to write before but that's done now. I also decided to change places with chapters 8 and 9.**

**ANYWAYS… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9 : Training paid off**

* * *

><p>It was now early in the morning and Raizo had checked everyone for the tenth time. He had to know they were all safe especially now when the entire corruption army is after the scrolls as well. Viper´s tent was empty as it should be. He knew she was with Crane. But what worried him was that Po´s tent was empty too. At first he thought he was with Tigress , but then remembered he checked Tigress´ tent first and it was just Tigress in it. Although he was relieved when he heard some trees crash down. Po was training all this time.<p>

"_Well at least he´s not in trouble."_ He thought as he walked over to Po´s training area. He was surprised to see half of the trees there completely obliterated and Po wasn't stopping once to catch his breath. He knew Po had an unusually large amount of chi , but this? He was a step closer to believing that Po was indeed prepared for war. But he wanted to make sure so today he would set yesterday's plan into action. He just needed Tigress to wake up. And sure enough there she was watching Po train next to Raizo. She watched as Po destroyed a tree right in front of him with a single punch.

"He´s getting better and better don't you think?" she asked him.

"He is getting better that's for sure but I have to know that he is ready." He said as he walked away.

"And where are you going? What should I tell him?"

"Tell him I´m at the river meditating." He said as he covered himself with a dark blue hooded cloak and a mask so Po couldn't recognize him. Back with Tigress , Po had noticed her and walked over to her.

"And what are you doing up so early today?" – she asked him before kissing him.

"Well I was training for a new move I invented and tried to perfect it but I feel like something is missing , and I don't know what it is.

"_Oh but I do." _She thought to herself as she walked with him back to the camp site hand in hand. She glanced at Raizo who was now completely concealed and nodded to him. He then backed up and waited for her to move out.

"Okay so I guess I´ll rest a bit and then start making lunch. It takes a long time to make it now that I don't have the proper 'tools'." – Po said chuckling.

"Oh and where is Raizo?" - Po wanted to talk to him about something.

"Oh he is over at the river meditating as usual." - Tigress pointed at Raizo sitting next to the river stream.

"OK then , I guess I´ll leave him alone , he doesn´t like to be interrupted."

"Well not my problem , anyway you go and make lunch , I´ll go on a walk and stretch a bit since I just woke up." – Tigress said yawning.

"Okay , well don't wander too far!" – he said as she walked away.

"Don't worry I won't." – and with that she was gone. The rest of the five were up by now and joined Po by the fire.

"Hey where´s Tigress?" – Viper asked worried a bit.

"Oh she´s just going to stretch out a bit and come back. She woke up not a minute ago." – Po explained. "And good morning to you too." – he added smirking.

"Yeah it really is good isn't it?" – Viper said nudging Crane who was right beside her with his wing wrapped around her.

"I guess you could say that." – he said with a smile.

At that time they could all hear a voice in the distance.

"HELP!" it cried out. Everyone thought it was some stranger caught by a bandit or something , except for Po. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to. It was Tigress , she was kidnapped. "_But who would just kidnap people out of the blue , and in the morning too?" _he thought , but was soon filled by anger and ran in the direction of her voice. As soon as he saw her he was met face to face with the kidnapper in a dark blue hooded coat and mask holding her hands behind her back with a knife to her neck. He looked at her and saw a few tears on her face.

"P-Po…" she stuttered out in fear for her own life.(of course that was all part of the plan) Po´s eyes filled with rage as he clenched his fist and stepped forward.

"Take one more step…" The intruder said now moving the knife from her neck to the center of her chest and pressing it against her fur. It was too much for Po. He was so outraged that he just lunged forward ready to rip the kidnapper to shreds.

"_Here he comes."_ Raizo thought as he heard a… roar? It was coming from Po but , can pandas actually roar? He then saw his entire right arm started to glow an orange color. As he prepared to attack he was just a few feet away from the intruder. As he got closer , Raizo , who was posing as the intruder , pushed Tigress away and smiled. _"Let´s see what you got panda." _He thought. As soon as he did he saw a bear like creature form around his arm with its mouth wide open.

His eyes widened as the realization hit him. _"UH OH!" _he thought as he tried to block the attack but it was no use. As soon as Po´s fist made contact with his arm , he went through the tree like it was nothing. The force of the punch was so great that it shredded the ENTIRE tree to nothingness , pushed Raizo away and caused both of his arms as well as bits and pieces of his chest and stomach to disintegrate. Flying through the air at an unimaginable speed , Raizo landed hard creating a 4 feet deep crater in the ground. Blood could be seen flowing out everywhere. He could only think now. _"Man , I didn´t know he was already able to summon his elemental being." _He thought as he began to glow a white color and healed himself completely , but his clothes were still torn apart. Everyone else arrived just in time to see Po´s arm stop glowing as he relaxed.

"That´ll teach you not to mess with me and MY Tigress." He said loud enough for all of them to hear. Tigress just looked in the direction where Raizo landed and then at Po. She ran over to him and put a hand on his right shoulder.

"Po what did you just do , and more importantly , HOW?" – Tigress asked not believing her eyes. She just saw him obliterate Raizo and the tree.

"That was a new move I wanted to show you guys , but I wasn't able to master it until now. Now I know what was missing." – he said as he heard rustling in the direction of where Raizo was sent flying. Sure enough he was completely healed and walking over to the group. Po took one look at the intruder who was now without the dark blue coat and mask. He gasped at who he saw.

"What the- Raizo what were you doing!?" – he was still not completely relaxed and yelled at him.

"Oh man , what a punch. I have to say , if I hadn't had blocked that attack just now , I would probably be gone for good. And my outfit is torn , ah well good thing I brought an extra set , just in case." He said stretching his newly grown arms. He approached Po and put his hand on his shoulder. Po was still confused at what just happened.

"Now , you are ready , Po. All that training paid off , right?" – Po just nodded. - "And I assume you now know what was missing back then?" – another nod from Po.

"May I ask , what was that back then?" – Po started. – "I never saw an animal shape around my arm the entire time I was training before."

"That's because now you are in sync with your element , which means you can now manifest your elemental being in the form of that element as well. As for your confusion , I assume you want me to explain what I did and why I did it right?" – Po just nodded. – "Okay so first me and Tigress here agreed to a little plan of mine last night to see if you were ready for war. She agreed to act out being kidnapped and then you showed up not knowing a thing , enraged and ready to kill me. That's exactly the kind of attitude I want from you by the time we get all the scrolls , Po."

"Your training is now complete. The rest of you , keep training until you get the same results as Po or even better for that matter." – They all nodded and left to train. - "Now let me tell you something Po." he said as both of them sat down. "It will come in handy later on but for now just so you know. It´s about your and their spirit and elemental being. First off , anyone's spirit being is , in the beginning , completely blank and usually monotone colored like white or black. However if that spirit being comes in touch with a different type of chi , for example an element you guys were all given , it takes a new form and shape. That is also known as an elemental being.

Let´s start with Tigress. Her elemental being is a blazing salamander. Like I said the elemental being is unique to the user of the element. The salamander is just one of many beings connected to the element of fire. Now that doesn't mean every user has a different being , a ,lot of fire element users actually have the same being. Viper has an earth giant or , a golem , if you wish to call it that. Crane has a sylph , Monkey has an undine **(A/N if you don't know what an undine is it´s basically a mermaid type water element being.) **, and Mantis has a thunder bird , quick and deadly , good for assassinations and fast kills.

As for you , Po , you have all the five elements combined into one , the element of light. Now that element by itself usually has attacks that are a combination of 3 elements. In your case , your offensive type is a combination of fire , wind , and lightning , the three main offensive type elements. As for defense , well that's basically a combination of water and earth , the two main defensive type elements.

As for your elemental being , I too was baffled by the thought but it was true. Your elemental being is actually a grizzly bear." – Po could only nod because he was at a loss for words. He didn't know he was that important , or powerful. – "Now you are needed because the element of light has healing properties as well. With my chi and your element , the seven of us alone are enough to take all of them down for sure."

"And you must have all six of them , right?" - Po asked wanting to know if Raizo had his own elemental being.

"Well , not exactly. I have eight elements with a respective elemental being. The first five you know , and I also use a combined element derived from earth and water , the element of wood. My wood elemental being is also a golem , a wooden golem. I do have the rest , yes but , I don´t use them very often. I just use my own element and it´s elemental being."

"You have your own element? What is it?" - Po wondered.

"Well I´ll show you." - As soon as he said that he created a pine tree made of ice in his paw and performed a whirl of ice with his elemental being in the other paw.

"Wow , so your element is ice?" - Raizo just nodded.

"Yeah , I mean I´m not a frost wolf just for show , you know. My elemental being is actually a frost lynx. That was one of the reasons why we were all killed and extinct. I´m the last one as far as I know." - "Now go , the others must be hungry." – As if on cue , Po´s stomach growled and Raizo chuckled.

"Well what are you waiting for then , go." – Po then stood up and went to the camp site to make lunch. Raizo followed behind him. When he arrived at the fire he said to everyone "Rest as much as you can for now. We move out after lunch." – Everyone nodded and he went back to the river to meditate.

_"I´ll have to tell them the truth after all this is over , after all , it is my destiny to help them out isn´t it?" _Raizo said in his inner world. Then a rigid male voice awas heard. "**Not entirely but you are close." -** "Ah come on , I´ll have to tell them either way so what´s the point in hiding it for so long?" - Raizo said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is everyone chapter 9! Thought I´d surprise you with another long chapter yay! SPOILER : Chapter 10 will be 5 000 words long! I hope I can write that much. In the next chapter they find the first scroll so stay tuned for Chapter 10 : The Forest of Death! Already working on it!<strong>

**ANYWAY… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Until next time… **

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10 : The Forest of Death!

**Hello everyone and here is a VERY big chapter. I took some time not writing because I needed to think about what to write before they reach the first scroll. And something else , after they get half way over to the second scroll things start getting hectic , REAL fast. SEE YOU ON THE BOTTOM! (A/N had some ISP issues for the past WEEK , so yeah I hope you were patient.)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 10 : The Forest of Death! **

They have all eaten and packed their backpacks ready to go. They still had half a day left but that was enough.

"Alright if everyone is ready then let's go!" – Raizo shouted. They all ventured out of the woods and continued their path to the forest of death. Po , Tigress , Crane and Viper were up front. Po and Tigress were holding paws. Crane had his wing wrapped around Viper. Raizo , Mantis and Monkey all watched the two couples smiling. They walked like that for at least a couple hours without noticing that they were a couple hundred meters away from their destination. At that very instant Raizo sensed something. It was vaguely familiar , but he couldn't wrap his head around what it was. He looked forward and saw a small bit of the forest.

"Well looks like we are here." – said Raizo pointing at the black forest. Everyone looked where he was pointing and their eyes widened at the (somewhat creepy) sight and followed up behind Raizo.

"I guess now would be a good time to split up. But I have something else in mind. Po , you will go with Tigress. Viper with Crane and Monkey with Mantis. " – Everyone nodded. As they were getting deeper into the forest the sky seemed to darken around them.

"Is it night already?" – Po asked surprised.

"No , not at all. The area around the forest is naturally dark so you can´t really tell if it´s night or not."

"Oh , well then let´s split up." – Po stated ready to fight the next thing that comes in his way. Each "pair" disappeared in every possible direction , while Raizo just stood still for a moment before dashing to the search himself.

"_What are you going to do this time , brother?"_ – he thought to himself as he ran around the forest looking for the scroll.

_**-With Po and Tigress-**_

They had gone to search in the north-eastern part of the forest. They decided that everyone would circle around the forest and meet up in the center , if the scroll wasn't anywhere where they were searching. It was almost certain that the scroll was in the center , however they had to make sure.

"So , are you sure we will make it? I mean if we will really be able to beat both of 'them'. I imagine they are a lot more powerful than we think they are." – Po asked Tigress.

"Aw come on , be a little bit optimistic Po. You only need the will to fight to succeed at this point. And by the way , since when are you so down. Usually when there is danger around you seem to be in the 'mood'." – Tigress said adding emphasis to the final word.

"Yeah , well this time it´s a bit different. Now I have come to realize that… with all this power…" – He said looking down at his paws with a saddened expression – "…what good can come of it all?"

"I know how you feel Po , but now , just for now , we can use that power to bring down the ones that brought all the evil to this world , and also the ones that were forcing people to do mean things without their conscience." – Tigress said as she put her paw on his shoulder. She was remembering what Raizo had said to her a few days back regarding Tai Lung. He said that Kar-Len had manipulated Tai Lung using the corruption to fog his mind to destroy the valley as a start , but he still had his conscience despite being controlled by the corruption that said he still needed the dragon scroll as well.

Unfortunately he was stopped by master Oogway in his attempt to take the scroll by force , after which he was sent to Chor-Ghom prison.**(A/N I believe that´s how you spell it , if I´m wrong please correct me) **And I assume you know what happened to him afterwards. But because of what Po did he was forced to fall back and form another plan. Then he decided , what better way to destroy China from the inside out than to consume the heir to the throne , lord Shen himself. But as if on cue , the panda did it again.

He was growing tired of him and his acts of heroism so he decided to take Po out indirectly. Using Shin , Raizo´s brother as a vessel , he tried to infiltrate the palace and kill Po , but as soon as he saw Raizo in front , he was again forced to let go of Shin , and allow him his consciousness back. He didn´t want to be noticed just yet. But Shin spilled the beans too early. He had explained to Raizo and the rest about Kar-Len´s rise and his plan to take the world. And that led to today.

"What I´m trying to say is , we can make things right once again , because we have the power to do so , with or without the scrolls." – Tigress finished.

"Well I guess you´re right." – Po said taking a hold of her arm on his shoulder.

"And in the meantime…" – Tigress then leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek , a light blush forming on Po´s face. "…just cheer up. I don´t like seeing you like this. Now come on , we need to keep looking."

"Right." – Po said as both of them continued to inspect the various half-dead bushes all around.

_**-With Crane and Viper-**_

Both of them were searching hard for the scroll. They all assumed that it would be somewhere near the center but they had to be sure it wasn´t anywhere around it first. Crane , being the avian , took flight in the skies to search , as he thought he would get a better view of the place up high and that he would be the first one to spot the scroll because he would be looking from up above. Viper had decided to check from ground level just in case. After a while Crane spotted Po and Tigress on the other side of the forest , but decided not to interfere. He flew down , landing right next to Viper as she closed in on him.

"Any luck up there?" – Viper asked him.

"Nope , I did see Po and Tigress on the other side though. How about you?"

"I couldn´t find anything either. It´s definitely gotta be in the center of the forest." – Viper said.

"That might be true , but we still don´t know for sure. Besides , if Mantis and Monkey don´t find it there would be a high chance that it´s in the center , but yeah I think so too."

"Where did you see Po and Tigress? As in how far in were they?" – Viper asked him.

"I think they were a little bit behind actually." – he said grinning.

"Oh good so we can still win this thing!" – Viper 'somewhat' yelled in excitement.

"Oh so you think it´s a competition? Well I say let´s go and take the gold!" – Crane was catching on to the joke , but he knew they all took it seriously.

"Were you able to spot Monkey and Mantis?" – Viper asked him again.

"Actually , I wasn´t. And I´m not surprised either. Monkey is too fast when he moves on the tree branches and this forest must be a heaven of branches to him , as for Mantis… well let´s just say he´s too tiny to spot anyway." – Crane said as both of them laughed.

"Yeah , but still we cannot let them win this. Not when we are so close." – Viper added.

"Okay then…" – Crane said as he kissed her. She blushed a bit. "…see you in the center!" – he yelled as he flew back up to the skies.

"Yeah , see you." – Viper said with a tone of love in her voice. _"He is so great. I love him so much_." – she thought as she too sped off into the forest to search again.

_**-With Mantis and Monkey-**_

"Wooohoooo! I love this!" – Monkey was screaming as he swung from tree to tree. It didn´t have any leaves or anything , just the branches , which Monkey found to be a great advantage for both him and the battlefield. But he was too preoccupied with having fun so he didn´t care.

"Come on , Monkey!" – Mantis yelled at him from the ground. "We are supposed to look for the scroll , not to have fun!"

"What , what did you say?! I can´t hear you over all this fun!" – Monkey teased.

"Okay that is it." – Mantis had enough. He looked where Monkey would jump to next , and he split the tree in half right where Monkey was about to swing.

"Oh yeeee- UH OH!" – Monkey noticed the tree was about to collapse. "HOLY SH-OWWW!" He stumbled down and hit his head on the bark of the tree. "What the heck , dude?" – Monkey said holding his head.

"We did not come here to have fun. Now come on , we need to keep looking." – Mantis was losing patience.

"Oh come on , Mantis! If the others haven´t found it yet , and they are almost at the end , then it has to be in the center."- Monkey was trying to get out of the argument alive. Mantis , yeah he was small , but that´s what makes him all the more deadly. Especially with his acupuncture skills , and Monkey knew that.

"And plus , I don´t want to lose the competition!"

"What competition?" – Mantis was curious.

"Well you see, back when we were just outside the forest , me and Viper agreed to do a competition. The first one to reach the center of the forest wins 300 almond cookies."

"Ohhh is that it?" – Mantis was intrigued by this. "Okay then what are we waiting for , let´s go!" He shouted as he sped off deeper into the forest.

"Aw come on , what happened to…" – Monkey was about to tell him but he was far away already.  
>"I swear , Mantis , sometimes you are just impossible." – he said to himself as he continued to swing on the trees.<p>

_**-With Raizo-**_

"It´s being awfully quiet here for some reason." – he said to himself as he was walking over to the center of the forest. He was on the opposite side of the forest to search the other half of it.

"**And why do you think that is?" –** he stopped as he heard a female voice talk to him. He didn´t recognize the voice at first , but when he did he faintly smiled and continued walking.

"Well I don´t know , probably because I´m anti-social or something." -he said.

"**No , it´s because you don´t have anyone to talk to. No wait , you do , but you don´t seem to open up for some reason."** – she said **"And why don´t you talk to me anymore? I was starting to feel lonely in here. I have feelings too you know?!"**

"I know!" – he said on the border of a yell. "I know that , but… it´s just…" – he was trying to think of what to say as he looked down seemingly saddened. "It´s just that I have a lot on my mind right now."

"**Again , all the more reason to talk to someone!"** – she said with a tone of agitation , and… worry?

"Well I… I…" – his eyes widened and he was cut off as an all too familiar sense caught his attention.

"Hey , do you sense that?" – he asked her.

"**Hmm , sense wha-"** – she was cut off as the same sense caught her attention too. **"Oh my. Do you think-"** – she was cut off by Raizo.

"Yeah , I know. I kind of expected this to be honest. The problem is the army and the ones consumed have the same sense so I don´t know who it will be. But in this case I sense several others so I believe it´s just the army. We will talk later , when I have at least some time to do it okay?"

"**Oh okay fine , but don´t make me wait too long."** – she said with a tone of slight happiness.

"Actually , you will need to help me out a bunch of times in this adventure. So be sure to stick around." – he said smiling.

"**Oh come on , like I have anywhere else to go."** – if she had a face right now , she would be smiling. And with that Raizo disappeared into the shadows towards the center.

Everyone was almost at the center , but only two pairs were racing for the prize. Viper and Crane as well as Monkey and Mantis seemed to be tied. Viper and Mantis reached the center in a couple minutes.

"Ha , I beat you again , Monkey!" – Viper said aloud.

"No way , I was here first!" – he objected.

"No , I was!" – and then both of them started arguing. Then out of nowhere a bunch of purple colored ghost-like creatures seemed to just jump out of the trees and the ground as they circled around something. All of them were carrying swords a little smaller than katanas that had a weird twist at the tip of the blade. They wore standard warrior clothing that was ripped in some places but what was most disturbing was that they had empty sockets where the eyes would be. Crane was the first to notice , also seeing what they were circling. It was in fact a rounded lake with a tiny island in the middle. He called the rest , who were in fact arguing about who was the winning team.

"Uh , guys?" – he called them.

"WHAT?!" – all three of them said in unison , which made Crane jump a bit. He then pointed behind him. Their eyes grew wide as they saw what was now hundreds of those purple ghosts that surrounded the lake.

"What the heck are those?" – Mantis was the first to break the silence.

"I have no idea." – Po answered as all four of them turned to Po and Tigress.

"Well it´s about time you showed up , eh?" – Crane said.

"Po said he was sensing something bad so we hurried to the center as fast as we could. I never thought it would be this." – Tigress said pointing at the now four feet high wall made of those ghosts.

"Well I don´t care what those are , I´m gonna get them all." – Po said stepping forward and into his battle stance. One of the ghosts appeared right in front of him , also getting into a battle stance with his sword. Po concentrated his chi into his right arm as it glowed a bright orange color. The ghost then swung his blade at Po diagonally. He dodged it with ease due to his increased speed , and punched the ghost in the chest(or rather where it would be) and sent it flying back a few feet. As soon as the ghost stood up Po noticed an orange mark on the spot where he punched it.

Soon it started to glow and extend as orange ribbons coiled around the ghost , sealing it completely.  
>The now orange ghost was then reduced to an orb of light as it flew to the skies and disappeared.<p>

"What happened just now?" – Po was surprised at what he did.

"You just cleansed that corrupted spirit." – Raizo answered as he appeared behind Po. Everyone´s gaze then shifted to him as he spoke.

"Cleansed? What do you mean?" – he was slightly confused.

"Well you see…" – Raizo started as he walked over closer to the wall of ghosts. "…each and every one of these creatures was once a normal spirit that was corrupted and used as a part of Kar-Len´s 'Army of the Corruption'. I created the element of light for the sole purpose of cleansing these spirits and freeing them of this darkness. Unfortunately he has made so many that I don´t think it is possible to even get rid of the corruption anymore."

"**Yes we can."** – The female voice said.

"Whoa , who was that? Did you guys hear that?" – Po was a bit startled.

"**Oh , I don´t believe we are properly introduced. My name is Ophelia and I am lil´ Rai´s elemental being. (A/N I took the phrase from lil´ Shiro from bleach as Toshiro´s sister called him) Nice to meet you all." **– she said as everyone else greeted her. Po was going to introduce them too but she stopped him.

"**I already know who you are , Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. The only reason I know of you is because of Raizo here , he told me everything about you."**

"Wait a minute , how did you-" – Po was cut off as Raizo spoke again.

"Anyway , we will do the talking later. We have a more important task at hand." – he said as he turned to the huge wall of ghosts. It had increased in height while they were talking , now it was just above 20 feet high. And it seemed to stop at that. "As you can see we wasted enough time already."

"Whoa , it is huuuuge." – Mantis just stared in awe.

"Well let´s just think of this as a tree. It may be big at first , but…" – Raizo said as he unsheathed his sword. It soon started glowing a bright orange color. "…if you cut it down bit by bit you will eventually take it down." – he finished as he swung the sword horizontally. A split second later slashes upon slashes of wind were seen rocketing to the wall of ghosts.

"Po , be ready to use your feet of fury to take down the ones that come tumbling down! Don´t forget to enhance it with light!" – Raizo said as he watched the slashes cut through the wall like butter.

"You got it! Tigress?" –He said as he built up chi in both of his legs and they started glowing an orange color. Po held his hand out. She knew exactly what to do.

"Right , I´m coming!" – Tigress said as she ran by him , took his hand and flung him up. Right then the whole wall started to fall down , luckily , in Po´s direction.

"_Okay then here goes nothing." _- he thought.

"Feet of Fury!" – he yelled as he spun around so his legs were in front. As soon as he started kicking the ghosts were reduced to orbs and disappeared. As he made his way through the wall he wanted to try out a new move. He was now in the middle of the round wall and he started building up chi in his center. When he had enough he fiercely and quickly released the pent up chi as it literally exploded and hit every ghost that was in range. Surprisingly it took them all out. That was another move he tried before but didn´t work out well : the chi bomb. Everyone was impressed and surprised at how Po executed the attack on his own. Even Raizo couldn´t believe his eyes. As soon as Po landed all of the ghosts were cleansed and gone. Then he spotted it. The first scroll. It lay on the tiny island that was in the rounded lake.

"Impressive Dragon Warrior , and I assume you created that move too?" – Po only nodded. Then he saw Tigress run up to him and kiss him. "Now that , was pretty hardcore." – she told him as he blushed from the kiss. "Thanks , Ti." - he said.

"And there it is , the first scroll." – Raizo said looking at it. Everyone soon followed and located it.

"So what are we waiting for let´s get it!" – Po rushed over to grab it but was pulled back by Raizo.

"Now what do you think you´re doing? It´s not safe to get it yet."

"What do you mean , there´s nothing there." – Po protested.

"Oh really?" – Raizo said picking up a rock and tossing it into the lake. But as soon as the rock passed the lake´s outer border , it was pushed to the ground by super strong gravity at an unimaginable speed. Po´s eyes grew wide as he realized what would have happened if he went for the scroll then.

"You would have been squashed like a bug from all this gravity if you did that." – Po nodded.

"How is that even possible?" – Tigress asked.

"Well you see Taren set up a gravity shield around the scroll should a thief arrive and try to steal it. Only he can undo the spell , and yes he used black magic for that."

"But then how is the scroll still there it should be squashed too." – Po was confused.

"And why do you think there is a ring of water around it?" – Raizo tried to make Po figure it out on his own.

"Well I don´t know…" – he thought briefly and then it hit him. "Maybe only the water is affected by the gravity." – At that Raizo started clapping.

"There you go I knew you were smart. So what to do now?" – Raizo was trying to think of a way to get to the scroll. Then it hit him like a sack of bricks. He looked at the sun which was about to set. That gave him the perfect opportunity to use his shadow dodge technique to get the scroll.

"I have an idea , Po you will have to go to the other side ad stand parallel to me." – Po nodded and walked over to the other side , aligning himself with Raizo. He looked over the shadow that Po was casting and saw that it overlapped the scroll. _"Perfect."_ – he thought. "Okay now just stay there." – Po nodded again. Raizo walked over behind Tigress.

"Hey what are you-" she was cut off as he motioned down. She looked and saw that he was standing on her shadow. Then she remembered his special move.

"Oh right." She said as she turned around. Raizo then concentrated and disappeared. He reappeared on the small piece of land in the lake. He was able to stand on it just enough to grab the scroll and reappear back behind Tigress.

"Phew , that was close." – he said looking down at the scroll. It had the yin-yang symbol on it , and that meant it was the scroll of yin-yang.**(A/N duh what else) **

"One down , two to go." – he said as he put the scroll in his bag.

"And that wasn´t the easiest thing in the world , no." – Po said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well maybe he meant to do that. He wanted to send his 'peons' to defend the scroll first. He probably knew we would go for the nearest scroll so he sent his weakest here. That means the other two are occupied as well." – Raizo said pulling out the map.

"Let´s see now , the next scroll would be in…" – he paused a bit because he knew it would be a huge advantage for him. "…the frozen plains. And the trip just gets better and better." – he said.

"What do you mean by that?" – Po asked him.

"Well it´s obvious I would get a major advantage over whoever I fight next if I´m gonna go there , I am the frost wolf after all."

"And why shouldn´t we fight?" – Po chimed in.

"Because if you try to fight Taren now you will die. Your abilities are not yet perfected."

"What do you mean 'not yet perfected' they are-" – he was cut off by a very agitated Raizo.

"No they are not! You can´t merge with your elemental being yet , hell you can´t even communicate well with it can you?!"

"N-no I-I guess we c-can´t." – Po was beyond scared now.

"Sorry , I was overreacting a bit there." – he said as he relaxed.

"**A BIT?!"** – Ophelia yelled at him. **"I almost died in here!"**

"I said I was sorry , okay? It´s kind of hard to con-" – he stopped himself before he said anything else. Revealing something like that now would be disastrous.

"Let´s just… forget that never happened." – he looked at the sun as it was almost gone.  
>"I say we… camp here for the night. It should be dark soon." – everyone just nodded.<br>"Okay I will start by clearing out an area , and we should , move away from here." – he walked over to the southern part of the forest.

"What´s up with him?" – Tigress said.

"I don´t know , but we should definitely stay away from him when he is pissed off like that." – Po stated. Everyone just nodded and followed Raizo to their camp site. As soon as they saw him he was in the middle of a huge clearing. No doubt he destroyed the trees there because there were at least a dozen of them when Mantis and Monkey were going through it. He then created a white orb of ice in his paw and threw it into the air. As soon as it was a good two hundred feet in the air , he snapped his fingers , and it exploded into little specks of ice and snowflakes that forged an ice barrier a good two miles in diameter.

"Okay , this is where we will stay."

"Uh huh , and I suppose I should go gather fire wood now?" – Po asked.

"You know what , no you don´t. It´s time I put the element of wood to use anyway." – he said with a hint of excitement.

"Y-you mean-" – Po started but was cut off.

"Yes , yes I do." – Raizo finished as he closed his eyes and focused. A bit later the ground started to shake and a whole , two story house appeared from below. Everyone was shocked at this as they observed the house. Raizo on the other hand was completely drained. That house ate at his chi worse than Po.**(A/N I based this off of Yamato and his wood style jutsu , for those of you who watch Naruto)**

"Well , what are you waiting for , come on in." – Raizo said exhausted. They were all inside in a split second. They were even more shocked when they saw a fireplace already set up. They were in the living room now. The house had a kitchen , a dining room , a living room , a balcony (on both floors since it was an elevated house) and a training hall , one that was twice as big as their own! And it also had all the stuff their old training hall did. It even had pre-set torches in the corners as a light source.

"So , how is it?" – Raizo asked them.

"This… is… AWESOME!" – Po screamed with excitement.

"And , oh yeah another thing." – he said as he pulled a peach out of his bag. "I believe I can also recreate the peach tree as well."

"Noooo…" – Po said amazed.

"Oh yesssssss…" – he said as he left the house to 'make' the peach tree.

"Oh yeah and you guys go ahead and make yourself at home , the rooms are upstairs."

"So , I´m gonna go and start work on dinner and , you guys can do whatever you want until it´s ready." – Po said. Everyone nodded and left to their rooms except for Tigress.

"Mind if I help out?" – she asked him. She lied. She only wanted to spend some more time with him.

"Um yeah sure , why not. You can start by chopping those turnips and radishes while I get everything ready." – he gave her some so she went to work right away.

Pretty soon dinner was ready and Tigress gave it a taste.

"Mmmm , it tastes great , this is your best soup you made yet , Po."

"No , I didn´t make it…" – he said as he kissed her. "…we did." – she blushed at that.

"Yes , yes we did." – she said returning the kiss.

"OKAY , GUYS , DINNER´S READY!" – Po called out. Pretty soon they were all in the dining room eating dinner , except for Raizo.

"You think we should invite him in too?" – Mantis asked.

"No , he´s probably just meditating. Besides , he said he could survive without food AND water for years , so one night is really nothing to him." – Po answered.

"Oh , well then , more for ME!" – Mantis then literally dug into his soup.

"Why do you have to be worse than all of us. Even Po was able to last an entire day without food , and you can´t." – Viper told him.

"Well I´m sorry." – he said sarcastically. "I´m so used to Po´s cooking that I can´t last an hour without eating anymore." – everyone started laughing at that statement. "And what´s so funny?"

"Oh nothing , now I have to make an entire barrel of soup just for you." – Po said jokingly.

"Actually that would be nice , yes." – Mantis added.

"Oh okay then maybe when we get back home. Now we should all go to sleep and rest." – Po said and everyone nodded. He cleaned up from dinner and everyone went for their rooms.

"Good night everyone." – Po said.  
>"Good night" – said Viper and Crane at the same time.<br>"Night." – said Mantis.  
>"See you in the morning." – said Monkey.<p>

"Good night my dumpling." – said Tigress kissing him good night.

"Sweet dreams , Lotus Blossom." – said Po returning the kiss.

Everyone was asleep within minutes. Raizo was lying on the roof of the house staring at the stars.

"Where are you , brother?" – he thought to himself. He sighed and continued to stare at the night sky.

Somewhere , in a village far away , Shin was also looking at the stars.

"I hope we meet again soon , brother."

**Okay so that marks the end of chapter 10! This was a big one , eh? I decided to put each of the searches in one chapter , not more. So in the next one , they go after the second scroll. Expect the next two to three chapters to be just as long or even longer than this one.**

**ANYWAY , PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
